The Invisible Prank
(Opening shot; fade in to a lake. Beside a tree in a relaxing chair is Rocky, who is wearing a pair of blue-shaded sunglasses and is sipping from a cup that has a curly straw) Zuma: (from o.s.) Rooooocky! (The pup removes the glasses and looks around for the chocolate labrador. He shrugs and goes back to relaxing. The voice sounded again) Zuma: (from o.s.) Roooooocky! (Rocky sighs and tries to relax once more, trying to block off the voice calling his name) Zuma: (from o.s.) Rooooooocky! (The chocolate labrador comes by his side) Zuma: Rocky. Rocky. Rocky. Rocky. Wocky. Wocky. Wocky. Eco pup. Eco pup. Eco pup. Buddy. Buddy. Rock. Rock. Friend. Friend. Dude. Dude. Rocky. Rocky! Mixed breed. Mixed breed. Mixed breed--- Rocky: (gets up) What?! Zuma: (smiles) ...Hi (He runs off while emitting a giddy laugh. Rocky looks at him in confusion) Rocky: Uh...Zuma? Zuma: Yeah? Rocky: You seem oddly happy today Zuma: Happy? It’s April Fools Day! (Rocky gets off the chair) Rocky: No way. I love April Fools Day! My favorite time of the year to go out and prank people! Zuma: I love pranks! Rocky: I have an idea. Let’s go downtown. There’s a new prankster shop in town that they just set up last year Zuma: Cool! Let’s go! (Cut to Rocky and Zuma approaching the prankster shop. The roof resembles a circus tent of red and white stripes) Rocky: Here it is, Zuma. Prankster Corner, where all the greatest pranksters in the world come to shop (He turns around so his back is facing the viewers. Then, he turns to Zuma while hiding one hand behind his back) Zuma: Cool. What’s your first gag? Rocky: You’ll find out now. (holds out his paw) Shake my hand Zuma: Alright (He shakes Rocky’s paw and got zapped. Zuma shakes his paw as if it’s in pain) Rocky: (laughs) Sorry about that (It reveals he’s wearing a joy buzzer) Zuma: Very funny, Rocky (Rocky hands him a purple jar) Rocky: Here. Want some pup treats? They've got extra cheese! Zuma: Extra cheese? (his mouth starts to water) Ooh! I want some! (Zuma opens the jar and red ribbons pop out) Zuma: Where are the pup treats? Rocky: (laughs) It gets funnier every time you say it. Come on (Cut to the two inside the shop) Zuma: Whoa! Check it out! Rocky: So many stuff in here you can use for pranks! (Cut to the items the two talk about) Zuma: (from o.s.) Look at all those novelty items! Rocky: (from o.s.) All plastics! Zuma: (from o.s.) All waiting for a victim... Rocky: (from o.s.) To fall for the trick! (Cut to Rocky alone in one aisle) Rocky: Just imagine all the great pranks we can pull with these! Zuma: (in another aisle) Hey, is this a sit n’ bounce my size? (A farting noise from that aisle indicates the fact Zuma probably sat on a whoopee cushion he confused as a sit n’ bounce) Zuma: (in another aisle) And it makes a noise too! (Rocky laughs. A small, redheaded person comes into the scene. It is a leprechaun named Leppy) Leppy: Hi there! Rocky: Great. This is my friend Zuma. He wants to become a prankster. What are you? Leppy: I’m a leprechaun. My name is Leppy (Zuma shakes his hand, but was shocked. He screams and rubs his paw. Leppy laughs) Leppy: Wow! The joy buzzer! Makes me happy every time Zuma: I don’t get it Leppy: You don’t have to, my friend! That’s what being a prankster is all about! I am a master at these things. I first learned all I know about pranks from my father, and that’s where I got my knowledge of pranks from (The go to another aisle) Rocky: Let’s see what you have, Leppy (He takes a small container with a pink substance inside. He opens it and gives it to Zuma) Leppy: Here. Smell that candle (Zuma takes a whiff, then sneezes) Leppy: Ha! There’s pepper in there Zuma: (rubbing his nose) I don’t get it Rocky: What can we get with three dollars? (Leppy brings out a box) Leppy: There are hundreds of things here you can get for three dollars. (takes out a fake spider) You can fool you friends and family with this, making them think there is a real creepy crawler in the house! Rocky: Uh, what else do you have? (Leppy holds up a...) Leppy: Whoopee cushion? Rocky: Nope. (Leppy takes out a...) Leppy: Fake hand Rocky: Nah. (Leppy holds up...) Leppy: Fake vomit Rocky: No. (Leppy holds up...) Leppy: Real vomit Rocky: Ew! (Leppy holds up...) Leppy: Fake eyeballs? Rocky: Whoa. Don’t you have anything good? (The leprechaun digs into the box) Leppy: Well...there is only one prank that I’ve been saving for a real pro prankster. (takes out a spray can) Inviso-fume! Rocky: Cool. Inviso-fume Zuma: Does it smell good? Rocky: Wow, Zuma. Just imagine all the great things we can do with it Leppy: Good choice Rocky: Bye, Leppy (Cut to the two boys at the park) Rocky: Take a look, Zuma. The ultimate prank---Inviso-fume Zuma: What can we do with it? Rocky: Hey! I know! We can spray the entire slide Zuma: Oooh! Yes! (He imagines him and Rocky sliding down an invisible slide. Some kids were amazed and tried to slide down as well. Zuma snaps back to reality) Rocky: All right, Zuma. Let’s do it (Zuma took his uniform, and fur off, revealing the light pink skin under the brown fur) Zuma: Ready! Rocky: Uh...Zuma? You took your fur off Zuma: Well, I don’t want it to get stained. Take yours off too Rocky: Well...alright (Rocky does so, revealing the light pink skin under the grey fur) Rocky: Alright, where’s that slide? Zuma: ...Hm...I don’t see it Rocky: Great. I guess that slide had to be repaired. Now...what should we do? (Rocky starts to walk, when he trips over a rock and the spray can hits the ground and sprayed his right paw. It disappears. Rocky falls to the ground) Zuma: Rocky! Are you okay? Rocky: Yeah. But--- (He looks at his paw and gasped) Zuma: Right on, Rocky (He laughs. Rocky glares and sprays Zuma, making a hole in his underbelly Rocky: You getting a gut feeling this won’t be easy? (Zuma takes the can and sprays Rocky's left eye) Zuma: No, but I see what you mean (Rocky snatches back the can and sprays Zuma’s head) Rocky: You won’t be thinking propertly after this anymore. Heh! (Wipe to the two pups now fully invisible. Zuma shakes the can) Zuma: Rocky, the can is empty (Rocky grabs the can and shakes it) Rocky: What?! Oh...great. Now we can’t pull off the ultimate and my most favorite prank of all time (The can gets tossed away into the garbage can in a distance. They start to walk somewhere) Rocky: Wait! Maybe we can! Zuma: What are you talking about? Oooh! You have an idea? Rocky: I sure do Zuma: Let’s hear it Rocky: We’re invisible, right? Zuma: Yeah Rocky: With us like this, we could get the entire town to think we’re ghosts! Ha! It’s the ultimate prank! Both: Yeah! (Both high five) Rocky: Let’s go have a scare-off! (Song) (The scene changes to the exterior of the Lookout. The scene then changes to Skye outside her pup house playing with her dolls in her dollhouse. Then she hears a noise) Rocky/Zuma: Boys and girls of every age Would you like to see something strange? (Skye checks to see what it is, but there is nothing there) Come to us and you will see (Skye turns around to see Rocky and Chase in white sheets) Magic of invisibilty (Skye walks closer to them) Invisibility, invisibilty You should scream in the dead of night Invisibility, we’ve got the ability (She removes the sheets, and there is nothing there) Skye: Oh my gosh! Those ghosts have gave me a fright! (barks) Wings! (She flies off) Rocky: Come back now! Zuma: Everybody scream! Rocky/Zuma: Magic of invisibility Rocky/Zuma: One scare done and more left to go We’ve scared her good and she doesn’t know Rocky: Who will be the victim we’ll be given? Zuma: A better question would be "who isn’t?" Both: Invisibility, invisibility Visible, visible, visible, visible (The scene changes to show Rainbowbolt in his house) Rainbowbolt: I have a cake I’m about to eat It’s so good, it will all be mine Zuma: Not so fast, your treat is now gone (The two pups ate the cake) Now you get scared right out of your spine (Rainbowbolt screams. The scene changes to show the six humanoids in their home. They are painting when they noticed two paint buckets “floating”) Rocky/Zuma: Round this corner here, hiding and watching you Humanoids: Something’s waiting that will pound and make us SCREAM (The humanoids screamed. They crashed through the wall and ran off) Rocky/Zuma: Invisibility Now you see you Now you don’t Aren’t you scared Well that’s just fine Going once, going twice Take your chance and roll the dice Run and run in the dead of night (Cut to a montage of them scaring everyone in town, including the robots, Chase, Marshall, and Rubble) You scream, we all scream At our invisibility We can bring in a clown with a tear away face Here in a flash, and gone without a trace We are the who in the ‘hey, what’s that’ We are the wind running past your fat We are the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright Invisibility, invisibility Visible, visible, visible, visible Cute little loveling everywhere Life’s no fun without a good scare That’s our job, we’re not visible Instead we are invisible In this town, we are loving it now No one expected their next surprise It’s only a prank, but you SCREAM like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin Invisibility Everybody SCREAM Won’t you please make way for two very special ghosts Everyone hail to the ultimate pranksters Invisibility, invisibility visible, visible, visible, visible In this town We call home Everyone hail to our spooky song! Wooooooooooh! (Montage ends with the two pups reading newspapers) Rocky: Whoa-ho-ho! We scared just about everyone in Adventure Bay! Zuma: True! Rocky: But not everyone, of course Zuma: Oh? Rocky: There’s still two left to scare and our ultimate prank is complete Zuma: And it’s…? Rocky: Kerogine and Phantabus Zuma: It says Kerogine’s not scared of ghosts Rocky: We’ll see about that… (Cut to Kerogine’s lair. Phantabus looks fearfully at the newspaper) Phantabus: K-Kerogine. D-did you hear? Kerogine: About what? Phantabus: This (Kerogine gets a look at the newspaper. Then he laughs) Kerogine: That’s what got you all shaky? Don’t be silly! That stuff is junk! Phantabus: But it says no one knows who these "ghosts" are! Kerogine: Have you been wandering in someone’s dreams again? Gosh, you gotta stop doing that! Phantabus: I haven’t went into people’s dreams anymore. I’ve learned my lesson! Kerogine: Heh heh. Those were good times Phantabus: And don’t forget, you were the one that helped me through those troubles Kerogine: I know that, thank you very much Phantabus: Oh, okay. Sorry Kerogine: (takes the newspaper from him) ...But seriously, you’re that afraid of ghosts? Do you know you’re a ghost too? Phantabus: Wait...since when was I so terrified of ghosts? Kerogine: Last week, you thought there was a ghost in the mirror in your room, but it turns out it was just your own reflection Phantabus: (embarrassed) Don’t remind me… Kerogine: But if you’re so afraid of ghosts, then allow me to handle the ghosts that scared everyone in town! Phantabus: How will you do that? Kerogine: With this! (He brings out a vacuum cleaner) Phantabus: A...a vacuum cleaner? Kerogine: Not just a vacuum cleaner. A vacuum cleaner for capturing ghosts Phantabus: Oh Kerogine: Here we go (The light suddenly turned off. Rocky and Zuma moan like ghosts. They open the door) Rocky: Kerogine and Phantabus! Phantabus: Huh?! (Rocky and Zuma pick up torches from each side of the wall to make them look like they are floating) Rocky: Ghosts, we’ve come to haunt you! Phantabus: Kerogine… Kerogine: Leave it to me… (He starts up the vacuum) Kerogine: Stand back, ghosts! I’ve got a vacuum and I’m not afraid to use it! (He saw the two torches “floating” by, and bravery was starting to wear off) Kerogine: (trying to be brave) I...I’ve got a vacuum! I’m w-warning you...I’ve got a weapon. Y-you better surrender Phantabus: Kerogine, are those ghosts scaring you? Kerogine: N-no! Of course not! (Rocky or Zuma comes by with a hammer and smashes the vacuum into pieces. Kerogine and Phantabus go to a couch near the window) Phantabus: Are you feeling alright, Kerogine? Kerogine: Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I? I can handle the Adventure Bay ghosts. No ghosts can scare me! Zuma: Boo (Phantabus screams and tries to run) leaving this creepy place! (He runs into an invisible force near the doors.) Rocky: You can’t escape, Phantabus. We’ve put an invisible wall here (Cut to a window.) Kerogine: (from o.s.) Let us out of here! (He tries to punch the window open but no cracks or pieces of glass were seen) Zuma: Nice try, Kerogine. But all the windows are plastic! (laughs) (Cut to Kerogine and Phantabus approaching an exit door in leading to outside) Kerogine: Through there! Quickly! (He tries to open the door knob but it came loose in his hand) Rocky: Too late, ghosts. We unscrewed all the door knobs (Kerogine and Phantabus cower on a couch. Zuma laughs) Zuma: We’ve got them good, Rocky Rocky: Wait, Zuma. I’ve got one more idea. (to Kerogine & Phantabus) Come here, ghosts Kerogine: Huh? Rocky: Come! (A bottle of potion “floats” in the air) Phantabus: Ah! Rocky: Now! (He lights a match) Phantabus: Kerogine, do something! (Kerogine takes a bucket full of water and lets it splash onto the bottle. The water causes the Inviso-fume to wear off of Rocky and Zuma, and they reappear. They laugh, not noticing the invisibility effects wore off. Kerogine glares) Kerogine: Ha! It’s Rocky and Zuma! Rocky: (ghost-like) Who are those names you speak of? (Zuma looks down and realizes why the ghosts aren’t afraid anymore) Zuma: Uh, Rocky. Rocky, we’re not invisible anymore (Now it was Rocky’s turn to take notice of this. Both scream and covered their lower halves. Phantabus and Kerogine grab each by the tail to keep them from running) Kerogine: So you two were the one that haunted and scared everyone in town! Phantabus: The Adventure Bay ghosts! Rocky: We’re really sorry, guys! We didn’t mean it! Kerogine: Well, you should be sorry. Care to tell us how this all started? Zuma: Ooh! I can tell the story. It started out like this… (Clock-wipe to five minutes later) Zuma: And that’s what happened Kerogine: So let me get this straight. You received some kind of invisibility spray from this leprechaun named Leppy so you can use it to pull pranks on everyone in town? Rocky: Correct! (Kerogine and Phantabus looked at each other for a bit before laughing) Kerogine: Uhm...Apology accepted Phantabus: Me too. Uh...Kerogine used to pull our share of pranks when we were kids Kerogine: And after that, we had some good laughs Phantabus: Let’s all have a good laugh (Both ghosts laugh, before Rocky and Zuma uneasily join in. It ended after a few seconds) Kerogine: Uh...you two don’t have your fur on… Rocky: That’s because it involves the invisibility spray Kerogine: Right Phantabus: Well, you boys better run home before humiliation ensues Rocky: True. I sure won’t like to have people laughing at me without my fur Zuma: Me too Kerogine: Hm. It’s getting late. You two better get going Rocky: Well, we’re glad you two were being good sports (Rocky and Zuma left their lair) Rocky: You know, today was kind of fun. We scared the heck out of everyone in town. Best prank ever Zuma: I agree. I’ll never forget it (Suddenly, the ground under their feet began to crack and crumble. They fell through the hole and found themselves under a spotlight. They heard Kerogine and Phantabus laughing, followed by a small audience. Cut to the robots on top of a mast, casting the spotlights) Robots: Tumbleweed Village presents...real animal pranksters...AKA the Adventure Bay ghosts! (Everyone, including Leppy, in the audience, laughs teasingly. Rocky and Zuma, in total and utter fear, tried to cover themselves) Manny: Adventure Bay ghosts! HA! Thorn: That’s what you get for scaring the milkshakes out of everyone! (He laughs. Rocky and Zuma continued to cover themselves) Rocky: Zuma! Zuma: Yeah? (Cut to outside the lair at nighttime) Rocky: I wish we never did this in the first place! (The episode ends as the camera pans away from the lair) THE END [[Category:Fanon] Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Two